herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CiscoTheSoto/Pure Good Proposal: All Might
This is my pure good proposal for All Might, one of the main characters from My Hero Academia. A very noble and very popular character, I think it's about time he have a proposal. Based on everything we’ve seen from him so far, I believe he is more than qualified to be listed as pure good. What is the Work? All Might is from the manga and anime, My Hero Academia. The story centers on a world where 80% of the population possesses superpowers known as quirks. In this society, there are people who work as heroes to protect the populace from criminals with dangerous quirks and to preserve the peace. Standing atop all of the heroes and known all across the world is All Might. He is beloved and adored by everyone in the world, being the inspiration for thousands of kids and for many of the protagonists of the show. His amazing power, sense of justice, and constant smile has endeared the public and has made him the most well-known and loved hero on the planet. However, while the public believes him to be an unstoppable force and the ultimate defense against evil, the truth is that his powers have begun to weaken, and he has a much weaker form that he takes for 21 hours of the day due to a grievous injury in the past. It also turns out his quirk, One for All, was passed onto him from another hero, and he strives to train the next wielder of One for All, Izuku Midoriya. Who is He? As I’ve stated before, All Might is the symbol of peace. Born in a world where crime was high and chaos was everywhere, the hero wanted to bring light to the world and act as a pillar for everyone to lean on. This attracted the attention of another hero, Nana Shimara, and the previous wielder of One for All. His noble nature and quest for peace caused her to choose him as the next successor of One for All, and through lots of time and effort, managed to gain such a reputation that he became known as the symbol of peace throughout the world. Despite his amazing power, there was still one opponent that could best him and nearly killed him: All for One. This was an extremely dangerous criminal who possessed an unbelievably powerful quirk that allowed him to give and take quirks from others. He also inadvertently created One for All, and since then, has defeated every single user of One for All. That is, until he fought All Might. The hero managed to leave him on the brink of death and severely damage his body, but not before All for One dealt an equally fatal blow that crippled All Might and significantly decreased the time he could work as a hero. Even though All Might’s respiratory system was critically damaged, and his stomach was also destroyed, the hero refused to retire, and continued doing his work as the symbol of peace. However, the hero was also determined to find a successor for his quirk, planning to teach at the top hero school in Japan to find that successor. But before his teaching career even started, his heart was swayed by a young boy named Izuku Midoriya, a quirkless fanboy who selflessly ran into battle to try and save a classmate from a villain. Because of this, All Might chose Izuku Midoriya as the ninth successor of One for All, and his goal is to ensure Izuku fully masters One for All. After passing his quirk on to Izuku, his own power gradually begins to drop, but he still continues working as the symbol of peace. He is also a very compassionate and focused teacher who tries to instill wisdom on his students, constantly supporting them and helping them through rough times. Eventually, he encounters his archenemy, All for One, and after a hard-fought battle, emerges victorious, at the cost of exposing the truth of his condition and effectively ending his reign as the number one hero. Despite this, he still teaches at U.A. High and is an important role model for all of the students there. Goodness Zone All Might has proven himself to be an extremely noble, charismatic, compassionate, honorable, and utterly pure individual. Seeking a better world even at a young age, he would constantly try to help those who were in need of assistance and save whoever he could. He exudes an extremely confident aura, fearlessly smiling to ease people’s minds and ensure that he has the situation under control. He’s saved hundreds, perhaps thousands of lives, inspired countless children to become heroes, has established a sense of peace throughout the world, and basically set the bar for the standards of becoming a hero. Everyone in the world knows him, every criminal fears him, and he’s really viewed as the pinnacle of heroism. Even though he is the most powerful hero on the planet and is loved by everyone, he never gloats about his power or his position and remains humble with everyone he encounters. He generally does not hold grudges against others, and even with those who are rude to him, such as Endeavor and Bakugo, he will remain courteous and respectful towards them. He desires to be the number one hero and the symbol of peace only to protect the population and give them hope, and does not have an ounce of greed or pride in his heart. He always puts himself before others, and will do whatever he can to save those who need help, even at the cost of his own health or life. Such was seen after he fought All for One: despite being told by his sidekick, Nighteye, to retire as a pro hero and choose another successor, All Might refused to sit back while there were still people who needed help. Even when told that he would die (Nighteye has a quirk that allows him to see someone’s future, and when he saw All Might’s future, he envisioned his death if he continued working as a hero), All Might did not concede, and continued acting as the symbol of peace. As a teacher, he always tries his best to teach his students and make sure they are all succeeding. He’ll often try to console students who feel troubled or shocked. Such instances are with Katsuki Bakugo, a prideful student at U.A. High who wants to be the number one hero like All Might. When Bakugo lost in a training match, All Might approached him and told him to take the loss as an important learning experience. Later that day, he consoled him once again, placing his hands on his shoulders and comforted him, and when Bakugo angrily replied that he’d surpass All Might alone, the hero did not take offense and let Bakugo be. Some other instances of his compassion are at the end of U.A. Sports Festival, when he awards the winners with medals, actually embraces the contestants and commends them on their accomplishments. This is a clear example of his capacity for empathy and his desire to help his students excel as heroes. Corrupting Factors To me, there are basically no corrupting factors for All Might, minus a few isolated incidents that shouldn't really matter in the grand scheme of things. One instance I could think of was when he “killed” All for One, but this was the fight seven generations of One for All users had been preparing him for, and killing the villain was the only way to end his reign of terror and the power he held over Japan. The only other time where he’s shown possible corrupting factors is when All for One taunted his dead master, Nana Shimara, calling her a weak hero and insulting her memory, causing him to become enraged. But that is practically irrelevant in the sense that it’s only human for him to be angered at someone insulting a person you hold dear, and it’s really no cause to be seen as a corrupting factor. Final Verdict As the symbol of peace, formerly the most powerful hero on the planet, and one of the most influential characters in the entire Academia series, I would say that All Might easily deserves to be approved as pure good. Category:Blog posts